


Thirsty

by Cha3rinnie



Series: Pure Blood [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: High School, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cha3rinnie/pseuds/Cha3rinnie
Summary: 180 years old vampire has always dreamt about going to high school. He finally has a chance to do so and he is very eager to start the senior year. What the future will bring to him?





	Thirsty

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my, it's my first time to publish fic here so I'm really nervous.  
> World needs more vampire!au, so here I am.  
> I hope that you will enjoy the story!  
> Let me know in the comment section.

Donghyuck yawned and somehow forced himself to get up. It was 6am and there he was, preparing for the first day of the school year. This year, he was going to turn 180 years old and it was the perfect time to finish his education. The vampire looked like normal 18 years old guy and the poor headmaster had no idea that he wasn't human, that he wasn't 18 and that his papers were fake.

He didn't believe that they would work out but there he was, looking for a nice outfit and smiling to himself. He always dreamt about it, about the senior year, about the prom and even about the final exams. At least once he wanted to feel like a normal guy, not a dangerous creature. 

He was interested in human beings since he could remember and he really wanted to get closer to them just for one year. His family wasn't against this idea at all, in fact they hoped that he would realize how weak and mortal they were. They wanted him to forget about humans and focus on fellow vampires. He was supposed to find a partner soon!

But Donghyuck didn't care about marriages and stuff like this. It was good for his older brother, Taeyong. As the oldest son, he was their parents' heir and he was going to rule the clan. As his dongsaeng, Donghyuck could just have fun.

"You could choose so many places on Earth and you decided to have fun at school" he heard his brother’s voice. Taeyong was standing in the corridor, waiting for the younger to look at him. But Donghyuck just ignored him, putting on clothes. He was angry that he Taeyong was in his head again. He couldn't stand the fact that his hyung could read his mind, sometimes it had very bad outcome for the younger. 

"You know that if something happens to me, you will become a heir, right?" his brother asked him, worried that he had forgotten about his possible responsibility. Donghyuck always acted like dynasty issues didn't bother him and Taeyong was irritated with him being so immature.

"So make sure nothing happens to you" the younger answered with a sarcastic smile, took his backpack and left the room. He couldn't let this annoying brat ruin his mood. He was going to start a senior year and probably he was the most eager student to do so.

When he appeared at school, he knew he made a mistake. Hundreds of scents came to his nostrils. Some of them were disgusting, some neutral, but the worst were attractive ones. He had to sat down for a bit after a quite handsome boy had passed him. Oh god he smelled so well...

Donghyuck started to panic when he felt that his fangs started to show up. As a member of one the four most powerful clans he had sworn that he won't drink human's blood. He had his pills that were supposed to kill his thirst, but he was sure that they were nothing compared to the real blood.

He had to convince himself at least six times that drinking other student's blood during the first day of school was a very bad idea and he somehow managed to control himself. When he felt that he was ready, the bell rang and he had no choice - he had to run towards his classroom.

"Good morning, I'm Lee Haechan, I'm the new student" he introduced himself to the teacher and she introduced him to the class. Other teens soon lost interest in him, so he just started to look for an empty seat. And the found one, next to this handsome guy with extremely amazing and strong scent.

"Don't worry, I don't bite" said the guy quietly when he noticed that the new student was hesitating to take the seat next to him. Donghyuck had to stop himself from saying 'but i do' and finally sat down. The satisfied teacher started a lesson and as soon as she turned to the blackboard Donghyuck heard his voice again. "Haechan, right? I'm Mark Lee, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too" he answered quickly, trying to focus on the lesson and not on that marvelous scent that was attacking him with a huge force. If only he could open the window...

He barely made any notes, his thoughts were still possessed by the guy sitting next to him. Mark Lee, this boy had no idea how badly Donghyuck wanted to sink his fangs in his neck. He was sure that his blood was sweet like honey and addictive like the best drugs. 

"Why are you so uptight?" Mark asked him so quietly, that if it wasn't for his sensitive ears he wouldn't be able to hear that question. Uptight? Donghyuck wanted to laugh. This guy really thought that he was uptight? Well, maybe it was better to make him believe that? Maybe he would finally leave him alone. 

"I'm just nervous. First day of senior year, new school, new colleagues. That's all" he replied with a shrug and smiled when he heard the bell ringing. He got up almost immediately and spoke before Mark could ask him where he was going. "I want to take a walk around school, I've got like 15 minutes" he muttered and then left the classroom, willing to be as far from this guy as possible.

15 minutes. It was ridiculously short break, but he preferred walking alone in the corridor to being stuck with Mark Lee longer than he had to be. And additionally, he had to get to know the school anyway, so he wanted to start as soon as possible. 

He discovered a canteen and he had to admit that he was impressed by the variety of menu, a gym with bull's symbol on the floor and he guessed that it was a paradise of school's famous basketball team. On his way back to the classroom he found also a place where teens would make out and he sat down on his place traumatized with this disgusting picture of a hetero couple deep kiss in his mind.

The next lesson started and he could feel Mark's eyes on his face. Why the other guy was so interested into him when the rest of his new class was ignoring him? Maybe he had something on his chick or the guy was just weird- He meant friendly.

"Hey, are you into sports?" Mark tried to start a conversation again and Donghyuck could only sigh. He knew him for only two hours, but he was sure that he won't give up easily. And that meant a very long day for Donghyuck. Maybe this idea of going to school wasn't so good?

"Do I look like an athlete?" Donghyuck raise an eyebrow and looked at this guy, who only shook his head in the answer. Of course not. He Donghyuck was not the type to sweat a lot in a gym only to score a point in some team sport. "I prefer dancing".

"What a shame. We are looking for new people to the team..." Mark sighed and started to note down some mathematical equations they were supposed to solve during the lesson. He didn't have problems with maths, he was just to lazy to do them quickly. Donghyuck however struggled and but for Mark's help, he would be memorized as a fool. 

It wasn't his fault. It was Mark Lee's fault. His constant talking and this strong scent didn't let him focus and he had to ask him for help three times, which really made him angry. He was Lee Donghyuck, he couldn't be stopped by some stupid scent and some difficult equations. He had to pull himself together and endure this.

He was sure that the first they was the hardest and he would get used to Mark's scent eventually and it would be easier. When he finally left the school building, his head was heavy but he was happy that he endured this nightmare. It will be easier from now on, it has to be.

And he was right. The following day was much easier. He prepared himself for that, he knew that this guy would be distracting him and he asked his mom to prepare a special potion for him. She was into alchemy and it wasn't any big deal for her. Thanks to her he drank a potion in the morning and every scent at school became neutral for him. At least for some time.

Without being bothered with scents, he could function normally at school. Mark didn't annoy him so much, so he started to talk to him more and found out new things about his new colleague. He was from Canada and he was one year older, but because of the language course he had to one year to go to the high school.

Mark introduced him to his friends, both from China. Renjun and Yangyang were really nice to him and they four of them made friends in incredibly short time. But Donghyuck was not complaining. That was what he had dreamt about. He made friends with human beings, he could be close to them and observe their lives with lots of caution.

He knew that Mark played at the school and he found himself watching one of his matches not so soon after. He was sitting somewhere in the middle of gym's stands with Renjun and Yangyang and cheering for his friend's team. He didn't know shit about basketball, so he had to ask his friends what was going on like all the time, but they weren’t complaining and calmly taught them as much as they could. 

The match was really fierce. Because their enemy had won last time, Mark's team didn't want to lose again. They put so much effort in this one little match that they were exhausted afterwards but at least they won and Mark Lee was so so happy. Donghyuck was happy too.

His friends had to prepare some project about their hometowns and regions for their Chinese class, so they left the gym early. Donghyuck didn't have to rush towards home: pure blood vampires like him slept once a week and he had slept last night, so tonight he could do all his homework and he would still be able to read about this, in his opinion, extremely complicated sport.

"Haechan!" Mark's voice was really loud and he sounded like he was really happy to see him after the match. It was weird for him to hear his fake name, but he was getting used to it. Donghyuck looked up and almost fainted. Mark must have got out of the shower only few minutes ago, because his hair was still wet and god, /he looked so damn sexy that way./ 

"Hi, Mark, congratulations" he somehow answered, smiling to the older one and he got up from his seat. His butt hurt a bit because these stands were pretty uncomfortable. "Next time I'm bringing my own chair, these seats are a nightmare".

Mark couldn't help but laugh. Haechan was the first person who complained about the stands but he knew well what he was talking about. The seats were too tine for a normal teenager, not to mention adult, and he was really glad that he was playing the matches, not watching it.

"Do you want to celebrate this victory with me?" Mark's voice became nervous and Donghyuck raised and eyebrow. Why on Earth he became so uptight? He just asked him to celebrate his victory in a difficult match so why he was so- Oh. He said 'with me' not 'with us' and besides their friends were busy.

"You're asking me out, aren't you?" Donghyuck smiled to himself when he saw Mark Lee blushing. Humans were so obvious, seriously. He was 100% sure that he was much better in controlling his emotions. He stopped himself from drinking Mark’s blood the first day, didn’t he?

“Yeah…” Mark was even more nervous than before and Donghyuck felt guilty. He shouldn’t have made this guy more uncomfortable. He was kind of cute anyway, with these red checks and nervous smile. The vampire didn’t have to think about the decision for long. He couldn’t waste a chance of dating a human being. Especially a hot human being.

“Sure, I’ll celebrate this victory with you” he replied and gave him a small smile. He couldn’t let the older know that it was going to be his first date ever. In the past 180 years he had never had the opportunity to go out with someone and he was really needy for some attention. And Mark Lee was his chance.

They bought some cans of beer in a shop and headed for Mark’s house. Donghyuck couldn’t invite him to his villa and besides since last month, Mark’s parents were gone. They came back to Canada as soon as they made sure that his son would be safe and sound without them so many kilometers away from them.

“Thanks god it’s Friday” Mark’s words made Donghyuck laugh. He was right. It was Friday, they wouldn’t have to wake up early for school the next day and that’s way they decided to have a nice celebration party. Just for two of them. And both of them felt, that it was going to be really good.

6 cans of beer and one bottle of vodka later they found themselves making out on a couch. Donghyuck had dreamt about kissing someone hundreds of times, but even his imagination couldn’t create such perfect image. Mark’s lips were so soft and he kissed him as passionately as he played in a match. 

And Donghyuck was just more than happy. He had amazing guy in his arms, he was kissing him as if it was the last day of their lives and he smelled so, so nice. Wait what? Smelled? The vampire gasped when he realized that the potion stopped working and Mark used that opportunity to slip his tongue into younger’s lips. The kiss became even hotter and Donghyuck was slowly losing control.

“Mark, wait” he whined, trying to escape from his embrace but the basketball player was far too strong for him. And he was going to regret that. Donghyuck felt strength finally filling his body when his eyes turned red and his fangs showed up. He pushed Mark on a coach and the human looked at him with a shock in his eyes.

“Haechan, what the fuck?” he asked, barely creating this sentence. The younger boy didn’t reply as his eyes traced a vain on his neck that was very, very visible. Too visible. The vampire couldn’t fight his instinct back anymore. He leaned forward and sunk his fangs into this pale neck.

He didn’t even notice Mark’s scream. The sensation that was filling him up from toes to the head was overwhelming. He had never felt like this before. He felt even more strength, pleasure and this extraordinary taste of Mark Lee’s blood. It wasn’t sweet like he assumed, but it was delicious anyway so he drank, and drank, and drank and finally fainted from the pleasure.

When he came round he muttered a ‘oh shit’ as he saw barely breathing Mark Lee with two dots on his neck. He could feel his blood in his mouth and it made him realize what happen. And Donghyuck panicked because he didn’t know what to do. He had never heard about someone truly drinking human’s blood, so he was terrified. He knew only one thing, he had to save Mark Lee.

Donghyuck’s power was teleportation and he had to use that. In fact he had never teleported with someone else in his arms, but he hoped everything would be alright. He couldn’t fuck up two things the same day, could he? He gently lifted the body of unconscious Mark and imagined his brother’s room. He knew well that Taeyong would be there, reading those extremely boring books about the vampire history but he hoped that his hyung would be his savior.

“Taeyong!” Donghyuck shouted as he finally appeared in his brother’s room. He landed softly on a bed, Mark’s body was still in his arms. He could feel that the life was escaping from his friend, maybe even a lover and he had to hurry. Taeyong turned to him and almost screamed at the sight. He looked into his dongsaeng’s mind and he knew everything. He knew and he was angry.

“Donghyuck, for fucks sake, you know the rules” he said, approaching his younger brother with anger on his face but when he noticed tears falling down from Donghyuck’s checks, he couldn’t be mad at him anymore. He hated when his brother cried and in such moments he would do everything he could to cheer him up. And now he had to help him.

He examined Mark quickly and he sighed. The boy had like an hour of his life left, because his greedy brother had drunk almost all his blood. And how on Earth was he going to let him know that? He didn’t even know who the guy was, but he saw them kissing in Donghyuck’s memory, so he must have been someone important to the younger. And that made Taeyong do what he did.

“You have to change him, Donghyuck. You would save him with the change” he said eventually, looking straight into younger’s eyes. Changing humans into vampires were forbidden, just like drinking their blood but if Donghyuck broke the rules once, he could break them one more time. If it was the only way to save him, he had to do that.

Taeyong explained him exactly how the change worked and he followed his every word. He had to sink his fangs in his body again, but this time not to drink his blood, but to fill his veins with the vampire’s poison. And that was the hardest thing ever. To fight back your thirst, to say ‘no’ to this amazing blood. But he managed to do this. He did that for Mark.

He knew that it worked out when he noticed grimace of pain on his face. Mark suffered and it was all because of him. He was the reason, he was the person who caused that. He wasn’t even sure if he can name himself ‘a person’, right now he felt that he is rather ‘a monster’. 

“It will take several hours Donghyuck, I think we need te-“ Taeyong’s speech was interrupted when his door were suddenly open and Mr Lee, the head of their clan went in. Their father could sense all the magic in the circle of 5 kilometers, there was no way they could hide what they just did. Mr Lee didn’t say a single word until he was 100% sure that the boy lying in Taeyong’s bed is undergoing a change. He looked at Donghyuck and shook his head.

“Council will decide what to do with you” he said with a cold voice and his younger son couldn’t force himself to look at him. He knew he made a mistake, almost a fatal one, he broke ancient rules and had to be punished. He just didn’t want to leave Mark here, he wanted to make sure he is okay.

“Your cousin will take care of him” his father said as if he was reading his son’s mind. Donghyuck realized that Jeno was standing in the corridor, waiting to come in and he did so, when he heard his uncle’s voice. Jeno had healing abilities and promised to fill Mark with energy so he could wake up as soon as possible. And Donghyuck trusted him with all his heart. He knew that his cousin would keep his word.

~*~

There was no other place that scared Donghyuck so much. The council’s headquarters in an old castle nearby the seashore were just terrifying. Old walls, hundreds years of history and 8 huge thrones for the leaders of four ancient clans. Lee, Jung, Kim and Park. Four powerful names that could scare the young vampire so much.

He was waiting outside when eight leaders were discussing what to do with him. He could hear their every word and he really wished he couldn’t. He didn’t want to listen to that but on the other hand, he wanted to know what they think about him and about the incident he caused.

“That’s inacceptable.”

“He broke the rules.”

“How could he do this? He knew that it was forbidden!”

“We need to punish him. Severely. So that other pure blood vampire wouldn’t do the same.”

“Wait, you fools. You can’t punish him severely. He is still our heir.”

It was his mother who spoke. The most wonderful woman he have met in his entire life. She risked, she called the council ‘fools’ just to save him? He didn’t deserve that, he really didn’t want her mother to have problems because of his actions.

“You probably forgot where you are Mrs Lee. He might be your son, but he broke the rules, he need punishment.”

Other voices in the room agreed with someone who sounded like Mr Jung. This man tried to overthrow his father, the leader of the council. And now he had a truly huge reason to plot against Lee family. To plot against Donhyuck’s father. There wasn’t bigger penalty for this young vampire then knowing that his family might lose respect. Because of him.

Suddenly, all voices muted. He assumed that the council was deciding what to do with him and they don’t want him to listen to whole list of punishments he could got. He was more then sure that they were beyond his imagination and he preferred to not know what his punishment could be.

“Donghyuck” Taeyong called him quietly, standing in the doorway of the council’s hall. This was it. His time for punishment. He got up from a bench and entered a hall, not knowing where to look. Thrones were set in a semicircle on a podium and all of eight leaders could observe him. Their adult children (so vampires that were over 200 years) were sitting by the walls, waiting for the show to start. Taeyong had to join them, taking his seat and leaving Donghyuck in the middle of the hall.

“Donghyuck. You are accused of drinking human’s blood and changing that human being into vampire. Do you admit that you are guilty?” his father’s voice had never been so cold even earlier that they when he found them I Taeyong’s room. He had to be like this, he was the leader of the council. He had no choice.

“I admit that I am guilty” he answered and somehow managed to look at the clan leaders.

“We decided that you should be punished twice. First of all for breaking the rules and drinking human’s blood. Your power of teleportation will be taken away from you” his father announced and Donghyuck tried to stay calm. They were going to take away his power, one of the signs that he was a pure blood vampire.

“We have reasons to do so. This power indicated that you are a pure blood vampire and you didn’t behave like one when you sank your fangs in this boy’s neck. You behaved like a beast and beasts don’t have such powerful powers” added his mother before getting up from her chair. He approached a small table and took a goblet from it. She was the council’s alchemist, Donghyuck knew this, but it was still so hard to got a punishment from your mother in front of the most powerful vampires in Korea.

But he had to. Donghyuck took the goblet and drank all the potion, like he drank almost all Mark’s blood. The punishment was very clever yet so painful. He felt like some weird feeling is filling him up and he knew that the had lost his power.

“Try getting to the podium” ordered his father and Donghyuck tried really hard to teleport there but he simply couldn’t. His power wasn’t working and he felt empty without it, like he stopped being the same person he was 5 minutes earlier. And it was only a half of the penalty. He was afraid what else could happen to him.

“Great. Now, your second penalty. You changed a human into a vampire even though you know well that those newborns behave like monster, that they can’t control their thirst and cause many problems. Your second penalty would be taking care of your beloved newborn. He causes any problems, he dies. Everything’s clear?”

Donghyuck couldn’t believe that. His father sounded serious and so looked other leaders, but how could they give him such punishment? How could they threaten him that they would kill Mark? That was so cruel.

“I asked you a question” his father reminded him and Donghyuck just muttered quiet ‘I’m sorry’. He simply couldn’t find words to reply to that question, he was so shocked and upset.

“Yes, everything’s clear. I’ll take care of him” he answered eventually and the council seemed to be pleased with that questions. He had to control his thoughts because he knew that not only Taeyong could read his mind but he couldn’t stop himself from thinking that they were cruel.

“Cruel was your action against that boy, Donghyuck” told him Mrs Jung, the only leader that had the power of telepathy and then she got up and left the hall. Others leaders and they relatives followed her and soon Donghyuck was left in this big room alone. Almost alone, Taeyong didn’t want to leave him, not now.

“Don’t worry, I’ll help you” he said calmly, trying to comfort his brother and he took him back to their house. Jeno told them that Mark didn’t wake up yet, but he was getting stronger and stronger. He needed only a few hours.  
~*~

“Channie?” this weak voice made Donghyuck wake up almost immediately. He opened his eyes and placed them on now fully awake Mark Lee. Very hot Mark Lee with red eyes and even more pale skin. Donghyuck bit his bottom lip. How could he look so good when he just almost died? 

“I’m here Mark. How do you feel?” he asked, sitting on the bed next to him and striking softly his hair. He couldn’t believe that he hurt such a wonderful person, but the past was the past and he had to focus on taking care of him.

“I’m a bit dizzy and I’ve got a weird feeling of thirst and… “ he lost the ability of talking when lots of smells attacked his nostrils. He felt Donghyuck’s scent of vanilla and strawberries, he felt the downpour that was outside and he felt a nice smell of some drink. And he was curious what it was.

“You need to drink this” he said gently, giving him a cup with red mixture. He prepared it for the newborn, he knew that he would be thirsty after waking up. He put three vampire pills in there, it had to be strong. The mixture smelled like blood and looked like blood but it wasn’t it. “Don’t worry, it’s not the real blood.”

Mark nodded and took a cup from him, just like Donghyuck took one from his mother several hours earlier. The newborn drank everything and smiled softly to Donghyuck as if it was the best thing he had ever drunk. Or as if it wasn’t so bad at least.

“Could you tell me what actually happen?” Mark asked him, forcing Donghyuck to lie down next to him. He wanted to cuddle, he wanted to feel that someone is close, that he is not alone. And from all people on Earth he wanted Donghyuck, no one else.

“Well… We had this celebration party and we drank too much. Then we started kissing each other and I… drank your blood, because I am a freaking vampire. Later on I had to change you in order to save you and there you are, a newborn that is cuddling with me, a person who destroyed your life.” Donghyuck told him almost the whole story, but Mark wasn’t mad at him. At all. He was just confused and a bit shock.

“Okay, so… What do you mean by the newborn?” Mark asked quietly, looking at Donghyuck. He had only heard about vampires when he was watching the Twilight series and until now he didn’t believe that they existed. And now he was one of them. He had to learn everything about vampire’s life now.

“Well, there are three types of vampires. There are pure blood vampires like me, living in powerful, ancient clans and ruling the hole vampire world. We have powers and we are much stronger than other vampires. There are newborns like you, human being changed into vampires. You were born again as a vampire so you are a newborn. You don’t have powers but you can live up to 1000 years. There are also children of newborns and vampires, they are just called vampires. They are a bit stronger than newborns but they don’t have powers and are weaker then pure blood vampires.” Donghyuck really tried to do his best at explaining it to him. “Do you get it?”

Mark only nodded, smiling mysteriously. Donghyuck raised an eyebrow to show him that he is curious what caused that smile and Mark smiled even more.

“So you have a power? What is it? Telekinesis? Telepathy? Oh come on, you have to tell me!” he shouted at him, making the younger one sigh. He knew that Mark was going to ask about it. He just didn’t expect it to happen so quickly.

“Well… I used to have one. Teleportation. But they took my power away as a punishment for drinking human’s blood, we are not supposed to do so” he replied, with eyes watching his own hands. He wasn’t able to look at Mark, to search for his reaction.

“They took your power away? That’s terrible!” Mark was truly surprised and really angry. He understood that the rules were rules, but come on. Taking such amazing power away? It just shocked him like everything today. He was sure that his friend must have felt awful, so he hugged him tightly. 

“It wasn’t your fault that my blood was so delicious” his joke make Donghyuck laugh, for the first time since the accident. Mark Lee was truly amazing. He was changed into vampire but still he was comforting the person who caused all this. Donghyuck couldn’t resist his charm, he leaned forward and kissed him softly.

“Very funny, Mark. Mine is even more delicious” he answered, and chuckled when Mark showed his fangs, new addition to his sexy look and pretended to attack him.

“Maybe one day I’ll check that?”

“Maybe you will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hurray, this is it.  
> I'm thinking about creating a whole series of one shots with NCT members. We shall see how it will turn out.


End file.
